


Thirst

by kettish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: Angelsallfire: Maybe a sex pollen that ends happily? I’ve no preference for who tops or bottoms.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of "any landing you walk away from is a good landing." And Qui said it was worth it.
> 
> Thanks to skyywalkerfen for the quick beta!

Going on Search was both relaxing and heartbreaking in its own way. Most times, the Jedi Order took Force-sensitive children from grateful parents and nations--sometimes they were orphans of war, or their parents were unable to handle their children’s Force-assisted shenanigans. At times there simply weren’t enough resources to go around, and the entire galaxy knew: the Jedi took care of their own. No child of the Jedi would go without basic education, medical care, food and care, or even without an eventual means of supporting themselves whether they achieved knighthood or not.

But just because the families agreed, pushing their children into the Jedi’s arms and blessing them as they did...didn’t mean there weren’t tears all around and the pain and fear of separation permeating the Force. It was as stressful to watch as it was to experience, and Jedi with Force-assisted empathy came close to doing both.

The planet Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found themselves on was newly admitted to the Republic, less than fifty years into their membership, and their admittance had been easy. Their population had very, very few Force-sensitives, though, and no telepathic or empathic abilities whatsoever, so when a Force-strong child had been born, it had been obvious almost immediately. The Jedi were called upon and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been next on the roster for Search.

The people of this world were felinoid in nature, their coats growing in lovely shades of periwinkle and lilac,and in fact the two Jedi would be the first humanoids on the planet. Its entry evaluation and all further diplomatic efforts had been conducted by non-humanoid species through a twist of fate, but the atmosphere, water, earth, and local foods had all been evaluated for safety and come back clean.  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had delivered the tiny, soft, frightened child to her appropriate transportation and seen her off; they were due to ride out on another shuttle for their next mission and they were at loose ends until it arrived. Obi-wan had suggested a stroll along a secluded lake they’d passed on their way to the shuttle landing zone, and Qui-Gon, in need of peace after the upset of taking the child, had readily agreed. 

The road passed by in a few hundred meters from the lake, and they parked their transport alongside it. Walking along a narrow root-choked path they emerged alongside the water, and Obi-Wan’s his heart lifted at the sight. Bright water sparkled invitingly, a temperate breeze pushing waves to lap against the shore, and broad-canopied trees provided shade. The groundcover was soft and cool beneath their feet when they sat and removed their footwear, and they both sighed in delight as they relaxed and soaked in the setting.

“What a beautiful countryside,” Qui-Gon murmured warmly next to Obi-Wan. They’d removed their cloaks and Qui-Gon sighed again, stretching out his long limbs and then letting them fall back. Obi-Wan squirmed into a comfortable position, content, and hummed happy agreement.

They sat for some time there in the shade, enjoying the sight of the sun filtering through the leaves as the wind rustled them and the gentle susurration that accompanied it. But Obi-Wan was a young man still, and he did not often find relaxation through stillness; he soon found himself fidgeting, rocking his foot back and forth with his heel on the ground. 

“The water was tested,” Obi-Wan said suddenly, and Qui-Gon cracked open an eyelid to look at him. 

“So it was,” he rumbled, shutting his eye again. Obi-Wan huffed, reaching over to tug sharply at Qui-Gon’s sleeve, setting his collar askew.  
“Let’s go for a swim,” Obi-Wan went on, ignoring Qui-Gon’s feigned disinterest. “We can call it our workout for the day then lay out in the sun and nap.” This was infinitely more interesting to Qui-Gon, apparently, as his eyes popped open and he grinned, sitting up and beginning to strip off his uniform.

“That sounds like another excellent idea!” Qui-Gon said. “But you know I’ll beat you across the lake, Obi-Wan. Do you like losing so much?” Obi-Wan mock-snarled and sprinted off for the lake from sitting position, tossing his uniform off as he went, and Qui-Gon scrambled to catch up.

They leapt into the lake with a bare second between them, splashing one after another like crechelings in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when their caretaker looked away. It was warm and the bottom was slick, comfortable and perfect for play. They did their lap across the lake laughing and trying to dunk each other, and were enjoying themselves so much they didn’t notice their skin beginning to tingle until it was well established. 

Obi-Wan realized first when he swallowed a large mouthful of lake water and it set his mouth and throat tingling pleasantly. He shivered, not at all cold, and felt growing warmth in the pit of his stomach. 

“They must have missed something in the water,” he said to Qui-Gon. “Karking hell, I left my detox kit with our full field gear--”

Out of long habit, Qui-Gon did not panic, but rather closed his eyes as he tread water and pulled the currents of the Force into himself to examine them closely. Obi-Wan noticed and did the same, and when they both came to the same conclusion they opened their eyes. 

Obi-Wan smiled wryly.

“Well, at least it isn’t going to kill us,” he said, and Qui-Gon grinned. 

“It’s pleasant,” Qui-Gon said. “Probably just a local plant or some such; it feels benign.” Obi-Wan shivered again, closing his eyes to enjoy the way the sensation spread from his head and arms, which had first impacted the water, and moved downwards to his torso and…

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said breathlessly. “Oh, that is pleasant all right.” The tingling had reached his genitalia and was now accompanied by arousal and a mild sense of euphoria, and Obi-Wan grinned helplessly. 

“Qui-Gon, this is--” he gestured helplessly. He felt an undercurrent of unease, panic lurking nearby, and realized that the heat in his veins wasn’t abating and that he was losing control of his physical reactions. Qui-Gon swam close, eyes half-lidded as he examined Obi-Wan both visually and through the Force, and then he shut his eyes completely.

Long moments went by where Obi-Wan felt himself growing erect, Qui-Gon’s nearness not helping a whit. Qui-Gon pulled himself fully back down into his body once more and opened his eyes to smile wolfishly at Obi-Wan.

“We’re alone for at least 15 kilometers,” he said confidently.

“Oh thank the Force,” Obi-Wan said, relieved. 

“So we may as well enjoy our afternoon,” Qui-Gon continued. Obi-Wan thought about it for perhaps a millisecond before swimming slowly and then increasingly quickly back towards the shore where their clothes lay, accompanied by Qui-Gon’s booming laughter.

“Well? Aren’t you going to join me?” Obi-Wan shouted over his shoulder, and he heard loud splashing try to catch up with him. Despite Qui-Gon’s earlier bragging, Obi-Wan was actually the better swimmer of the two, and with a head start he was on the shore and spread out on his cloak in the sun before Qui-Gon caught back up, though he’d had to hustle to get it done in time. It was worth it to see Qui-Gon roll his eyes at him, dripping wet and half-erect and laughing--Obi-Wan wondered once again how such a staggeringly handsome man had no idea of his own good looks.

The arousal that had been slowly ramping up suddenly surged, and Obi-Wan strangled a gasp as he fought the urge to push his hips up into the air. Confused, he sternly told his body to stop being ridiculous and then went back to watching Qui-Gon sluice the extra water off his body. 

Rather than abate as ordered, he felt his cock get even harder and his nipples pebble in the warm air. Qui-Gon heard his whimper this time and his head snapped over to look at Obi-Wan with surprise; it usually took a lot of work to get even that much noise out of him during sex. And it had very obviously been a sexual sound.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan panted. Qui-Gon looked back at the lake again, perplexed, and Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was checking once more even though Obi-Wan’s own emotions were too imbalanced to do the same. 

“It still feels fine,” Qui-Gon said, holding a hand over Obi-Wan’s skin to take a look. Obi-Wan couldn’t stand it, having him so close and not touching, and arched his back so that Qui-Gon’s hand touched the skin of his stomach. Qui-Gon laughed, startled, but Obi-Wan thought he looked a touched pleased. Qui-Gon always did have a hard time believing that Obi-Wan could want him; perhaps it was gratifying to see it so plainly.

“Alright then, it’s fine, now please,” Obi-Wan said. His skin felt tight, and the world was starting to narrow down to his dick in a way that felt similar to just before orgasm. 

 

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan writhe on the cloak, on the cool grass, naked as the day he was born and so erect it looked painful. The younger man’s cock was an angry red like it usually only got after ages of stimulation, and his breath was coming in little pants and whimpers that were doing things for Qui-Gon. Lovely things. Wonderful, very good things...Qui-Gon realized belatedly that he was also being affected by whatever substance had infected Obi-Wan.

Well, he’d been in the water just as long as Obi-Wan had, and he was nowhere near this level of wound up. There was a nice sort of buzzing sensation under his skin like when he’d had a female partner who used a vibrator on him, and he remembered that encounter quite fondly. Qui-Gon stretched luxuriously, enjoying himself, and then decided he’d best help Obi-Wan through this.

“Oh, Force, Qui, please,” Obi-Wan begged next to him, fists clenched around cloak and the grass underneath. “Please, please--”

“All right, settle down now,” Qui-Gon soothed, reaching over to rub circles along Obi-Wan’s sternum. The gesture was usually soothing, anyway--today it did nothing but encourage Obi-Wan to twist around so that Qui-Gon was brushing his nipples instead. Qui-Gon snorted but obliged, pinching first one then the other hard, and they were both taken by surprise when Obi-Wan howled and came messily onto his own stomach.

“Ah, ah,” Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon’s cock fully joined the party.

“Oh, that was--” Qui-Gon groaned, and couldn’t find the words. Instead he leaned down and sealed his mouth to Obi-Wan’s, pushing his tongue against his lover’s and pulling himself over towards him. Obi-Wan keened and Qui-Gon found himself on his back again, Obi-Wan rutting hard against his hip and trying to touch everywhere at once. 

“Need to--please--,” Obi-Wan whined between thrusts. “Please, Qui--” 

“Just like this, here,” Qui-Gon said and pulled Obi-Wan roughly on top of himself. “Oh, sweet gods, that’s it!” 

Their erections slid alongside each other, wet with Obi-Wan’s cum, and it was so good, it was perfect, the tingling on their skin coalesced in the space between them there like the galaxy’s finest toy. They spent long minutes kissing messily, panting, open-mouthed as they tried to devour one another, and finally Obi-Wan bit Qui-Gon’s shoulder to stifle a wail as he came again. Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan down hard and thrust up along the slick warmth of Obi-Wan’s body before he too came with a shout.

Obi-Wan collapsed down against Qui-Gon as Qui-Gon tried to catch his breath. That had been truly excellent; maybe they ought to bottle some of the water here and bring it home with them. After his breathing calmed though he realized Obi-Wan was still moving rhythmically, and what he thought had been continued panting was tiny hitches of Obi-Wan’s hips as he pushed his cock against Qui-Gon’s skin.

“Can’t, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said, and rubbed his face against Qui-Gon’s chest pleadingly. “I need to, please, Qui-Gon, pleaseletmefuckyou--” 

Qui-Gon pushed him slightly up off himself, looking down with astonishment at Obi-Wan’s continued erection, and then frowning down at his own, which hadn’t felt urgent but...wasn’t going away. Alright then, this was longer-acting than he’d thought.

“Here, Obi, let’s try this,” Qui-Gon said, and rolled them over so that Qui-Gon was on top. He pushed Obi-Wan’s knees apart with his own and then reached down to tuck Obi-Wan’s dick between Qui-Gon’s thighs. Obi-Wan shouted happily before wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon and beginning to thrust.

“Oh, gods, this is so good,” Obi-Wan groaned mindlessly against Qui-Gon’s throat, “so good, Qui, want to be inside you, want you inside me, want to drown in you, so very good--”

Qui-Gon realized he’d best prepare himself. Obi-Wan seemed to be less and less in control of himself, and while Qui-Gon didn’t doubt his ability to keep the younger Jedi at bay...he’d honestly rather enjoy the sudden gift. He did like it rougher than Obi-Wan tended to, after all. This promised to be very, very good.

He kept Obi-Wan pinned beneath him and reached out to the Force to pull his belt roughly over the grass towards them; his fine Force control right now was probably shot, and there wasn’t any other lubricating substance for kilometers around. Obi-Wan growled and grumbled when Qui-Gon dropped his full weight down on him in order to fish through his belt pouches for the small vial of oil he kept for “emergencies” but kept thrusting all the same, biting and sucking distractingly on the skin of Qui-Gon’s neck. 

“Oh--oh, no, Obi-Wan, dammit, let me get--” Qui-Gon said, and finally got the lube. “Ah ha! Oh…” Obi-Wan discovered Qui-Gon’s nipple while Qui-Gon was stretched out looking through his belt and had latched onto it. Qui-Gon shuddered, clasping Obi-Wan’s head tightly against his chest a moment before forcing himself to let go. Obi-Wan nipped him in protest and then licked apologetically, and Qui-Gon ground his hips down against Obi-Wan’s stomach. 

“Sith--no, Obi-Wan, let me do this already,” Qui-Gon said. The feel of Obi-Wan’s cock pushing in and out between his thighs and against his balls was incredibly distracting, a pale pantomime of what they really wanted, and Qui-Gon tried to focus. He popped the lid off the tube of oil one-handed and then leaned up to drizzle it on a finger, ignoring Obi-Wan’s protests. Then he scooted down, bringing their cocks level with each other to maintain stimulation while he bent one leg up and reached behind himself. It was tricky, maintaining his balance with Obi-Wan happily rolling against him, but he caught a break when Obi-Wan bit down on Qui-Gon’s pectoral muscle--gently, thank the Force--and came, again. 

Qui-Gon was starting to edge past astonished and into exasperated. He was also well past ready to actually be fucking now, thank you, and he made good use of Obi-Wan’s shortened refractory period to stretch and oil his ass well. 

It felt so good--Qui-Gon shuddered, eyes falling shut as he pushed a third finger into himself and rubbed his thumb along the rim of his hole. Obi-Wan’s hands came up and started caressing his sides, massaging his hips as Qui-Gon started to rock back onto his own hand. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked down at Obi-Wan, who looked as dazed as Qui-Gon felt.

“Better?” Qui-Gon asked roughly, and Obi-Wan’s laugh was a bit cracked.

“Slightly,” Obi-Wan croaked. “Still need to fuck you. Please, please.”

“Oh yes, definitely yes,” Qui-Gon laughed, and rolled off of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was off the ground and pulled Qui-Gon’s hips up in a flash, pressing his cock against Qui-Gon and thrusting along the crack of his ass. “Go on, darling, I’m ready, go on in--”

Obi-Wan groaned, and Qui-Gon felt a wash of relief from him in the Force; he must have been just barely holding himself back. He pressed into Qui-Gon steadily, probably trying to go slowly, but Qui-Gon was done with slow. His blood burned in his veins and collected and throbbed in his cock and he wanted Obi-Wan in him right now. He hooked his legs around Obi-Wan’s thighs and pulled him all the way in with a jerk, and they both gasped at the feel of it.

Qui-Gon got what he wanted. Obi-Wan’s tenuous grasp on control snapped almost audibly and he began to pound into Qui-Gon hard, using his hips for grip and yanking Qui-Gon back onto his cock. The slapping of skin on skin echoed loudly around them and Qui-Gon felt like Obi-Wan was pouring his ferocious need into Qui-Gon as they fucked. It all swirled together in his mind until Obi-Wan brushed his prostate one last time and Qui-Gon’s came untouched, cum shooting out onto the ground below with enough force to splatter. Qui-Gon screamed as he came, and then keened as Obi-Wan kept moving, building before bursting into another shriek as he came again without warning. 

“Oh God, no more, no more, Obi-Wan have pity,” he sobbed, wanting more and unable to handle it. “No, no no no don’t go, just stay still--!” Obi-Wan whined, but managed to pull out enough to avoid Qui-Gon’s prostate and stayed as still as he could--not completely motionless, but Qui-Gon could handle the little circling motion Obi-Wan didn’t seem able to help. They lowered themselves unsteadily to the ground, Obi-Wan spooned behind Qui-Gon, and tried to relax.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan whispered once Qui-Gon had caught his breath. He was finally able to stop pushing in and out of Qui-Gon, though the itch under his skin remained. “Are you alright? Oh, love, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Overwhelming,” Qui-Gon managed to say. “How did you...delayed reaction, I think…” He groaned and Obi-Wan had to think but then realized what he was trying to say.

“I’m past the worst of it,” Obi-Wan muttered, “you’re still working your way up to it, aren’t you?” Qui-Gon groaned, pleading and agreeing both. “Alright. I’ve been there, love, I’ve got you. We’ll get you taken care of. Just enjoy yourself, right?” 

“Pfft,” Qui-Gon grumbled. Obi-Wan grinned; Qui-Gon always hated it when Obi-Wan applied Qui-Gon’s lessons to him. Qui-Gon was groaning again though, and Obi-Wan felt the muscles of his stomach tense as he moved. Sliding his hand down Qui-Gon’s abs, Obi-Wan took hold of his cock, admiring the feel of it in his hand as he always did. Qui-Gon hummed breathily, and Obi-Wan smiled into his back at the sound, then tightened his fist a little and stroked up and down. 

They worked together for a while to build a rhythm, and soon Obi-Wan found himself distracted again by the feel of his cum slicking Qui-Gon’s ass and so he thrust between Qui-Gon’s cheeks as he jacked him off. There was nothing for them again but the sounds coming out of their mouths, panting and moaning and keening begging for more, and they moved more and more urgently against each other until first Obi-Wan then Qui-Gon came. 

Still Qui-Gon couldn’t quite stay still. Obi-Wan suspected penetration was a bad idea for Qui-Gon now, but maybe…

“Yes, yes yes yes,” Qui-Gon chanted as Obi-Wan urged him to his hands and knees. He arched his back and presented his ass more wantonly than some holoporn stars Obi-Wan had seen, and to Obi-Wan was far more attractive. Obi-Wan knelt behind him, pulled Qui-Gon’s cheeks apart, and licked up the trail of cum that had trailed down Qui-Gon’s ass. Once that was done, he set to work properly eating Qui-Gon out, and Qui-Gon was wild for it. 

“Obi oh sweet gods you have the most amazing mouth, have I ever told you, oh god it’s so hot, fuck Obi I’ll never have anyone else better than you--” Qui-Gon kept talking, could do nothing more than babble on and stroke his cock with his free hand.

It was all a blur after that. Obi-Wan realized at some point that while he’d broken free of the haze of arousal for a time when he thought he’d hurt Qui-Gon, it hadn’t been for long. With Qui-Gon now also under the full sway of whatever was in the water, time both sped and slowed as they took each other in every conceivable manner in turn. Obi-Wan had felt Qui-Gon’s ass clench around his tongue when Qui-Gon suddenly turned and pinned him down by his hips and tried to suck him dry. 

By then their need was still urgent but not blinding, and they could talk to each other again without begging. They had just enough oil and patience to stretch Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon took him, careful at first and then vigorous, and Obi-Wan stroked himself through it at a leisurely pace.

Finally, finally, they felt mostly clear headed, though neither could quite bear to give up the touch of each other’s skin, and they were both still somewhat aroused. They ended up laying head to thighs next to each other and sucking each other off lazily, a glorious end to their evening, until exhaustion caught up with them and they fell asleep.

They woke hours later to a brilliant, star-filled sky and mouths that were dryer than Jakku.

“Water,” Obi-Wan croaked. Qui-Gon grunted agreement. Neither moved.

“Not that water,” Obi-Wan croaked again, and Qui-Gon’s grunted reply was emphatic. 

“Dick might fall off,” Qui-Gon sighed after a while. Obi-Wan whimpered.

“Don’t remind me of it,” he begged, and they both fell silent again. Obi-Wan dragged himself over to Qui-Gon so they were face to face and dropped onto his shoulder to cuddle.

“Water on the shuttle,” Obi-Wan remembered after they watched the stars a while. Qui-Gon grunted thoughtfully, then they both sighed.

“Let’s go,” Qui-Gon said, “I’m parched.” They gathered up their things, wincing at various aches and pains, and headed to the shuttle, remembering last minute to get a sample of the lake water for examination.

They dragged their feet up the ramp tiredly, sealed the shuttle, and then collapsed onto the perfect, soft, clean bed together. They left their underclothes on, and Qui-Gon even pulled out a soft undershirt to wear, and they sighed as they snuggled up close.

“Death by sex,” Obi-Wan commented in a voice still hoarse from screaming.

“Worth it,” Qui-Gon sighed. Obi-Wan snorted. 

“Don’t wanna think about sex for a month,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I don’t know if I could, anyway,” Qui-Gon agreed. “Go to sleep, love.”

“Yes, dear,” Obi-Wan grumbled, already half-asleep. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and joined him with a sigh.


End file.
